New Girl in School
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Jenny Humphery is the new girl in school. Trying to make it in the fashion world and being the new girl, it can't be easy. Especially when you have a crush on your brothers best friend who just happens to be dating her enemy. Kinda fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

This is my second story that I'm writing. The first one that I'm writing is called Movies? Not a lot of peopled reviewed so I stopped writing it. Hopefully this one will take better. This also takes place in season two around the same time, Dan and Nate are friends and Jenny wants to work in fashion. There's a twist though… Jenny has a boyfriend and she's a new student. She left her old school because there were teacher issues (haven't figured it out left). Dan already goes to the private school and is friends with Nate. And the school isn't separated boy/girl. So onto the story. I don't own Gossip Girl, if I did Taylor Momsen would still be on the show and Nate and Jenny would've been together for a long time. Enjoy.

"Jenny, you're gonna be fine." Dan said as we walked off the subway.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the new girl." I replied, I' naturally snarky but being the new girl just put me in a bad mood.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You already know Nate, Blair, Chuck, and Serena." Dan tried to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"Oh please, Blair hates me for some reason, Chucks a pig who's obsessed with getting girls in bed, Serena is Blair's best friends and she doesn't care too much for me either. And I doubt I'll see Nate at all." We walked up to the school; this place was closer than I thought.

"Don't worry sis, you'll be fine." Dan tapped my shoulder than left.

I sighed then walked into the school. The hallways were busy with people and noisy with voices. I walked to the locker they showed me at my own private tour they gave me. People were looking at me weirdly; they probably never saw a new girl here. Even though we live in New York not a lot of people go here. The only reason I really go here was that I'm on scholarship.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Who would've thought little J would be showing her face here. I thought the rumor of Dan's sister coming here was false. I should've known better than to get my hopes up." A snide voice remarked behind me. I turned to see Blair standing there with Serena next to her. Serena looked annoyed with Blair's antics, but I know she would never say anything to her.

"Oh yay, I just love seeing you Blair. Especially in the morning." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Talking to you isn't exactly my cup of tea either." Blair smiled sickly sweet.

"Then why do you do it all the time?" I asked the walked away leaving and angry Blair and an 'I don't care' Serena.

The morning past by somewhat smoothly, the teachers seemed ok and I made a few friends. It was now lunch time as I made my way to the outside lunching area.

I looked around and saw Nate sitting by himself. I looked to see if Serena, Chuck, Dan, or Blair was around. They weren't and I saw no one I new around, so I decided to go sit next to him.

"Hey Nate." I sad as I sat down, he looked up from his food and smiled at me.

"Jenny! I was wondering when I was gonna see you around." Nate smiled, his light brown hair falling into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, well. It's a big school and the hallways are crowded, for all we no we passed each other five times today." I smiled at him.

"No. I would've noticed you." Nate smiled his dazzling smile at me. I blushed and didn't know how to respond so I just took one of his fries and dunked it in ketchup before putting into my mouth.

"I assume your going to the bond fire tonight?" Nate asked.

"Bond fire?" I question.

"I told Blair to invite you. Every year Chuck has a bond fire at his place, as a back to school thing, and you should go." Nate suggested.

"I don't know, will there be beer?" I asked kiddingly.

Nate chuckled and said, "Yes."

"Alright, I'm in." I smiled at him.

Maybe this school isn't so bad, I thought.

**Authors Note**

_Okay there's chapter one. I know it's short reviews would make the chapter longer If you like it please review _


	2. Bonfire part1

Authors Note

Hello! Thanks for the reviews I will try to make this chapter longer, I didn't make the first one that long because I didn't wanna type all that for nothing. I am skipping a head to the bond fire in this chapter. If you don't like it I can retype it. There a few story line, and character changes, but there east to follow. I don't own Gossip Girl or any characters. Enjoy.

I fixed my hair as I looked at my reflection. I was going for a messy 'I didn't try hard' look. My hair was slight mused and my makeup was dark. I was wearing skintight jeans and a Blink-182 bunny t-shirt with a jacket on over it. A knock came form my door I went over to open it when Dan came in.

"You know I could have been changing." I said in a snarky tone.

"If I thought you were changing I wouldn't have knocked at all," Dan said lazily. "Are you going to the bonfire?" It didn't look like he meant it, just like he was trying to be nice.

"Yes, I'll be ready in a second. I just need to put my shoes on." I said as I sat on my bed and pulled a combat boot over my foot.

"Who invited you?" Dan asked a little shocked. 'Who would ever invite Dan's little sister to a party?' I thought sarcastically.

"Nate did." I spoke nonchalantly, ignoring the little butterflies I got in my stomach and focused on lacing my boot. I always left my boots loose, so I didn't take long.

"When did you see Nate?" Dan had a confused look on his face. Nate was always nice to me, was it that much of a shocker that he would invite me? I was probably just being nice. I bet he thought I didn't make any new friends since I sat with him at lunch.

"At lunch." I responded shortly. That just made him even more confused.

"How did you see him at lunch?" Oh God, didn't he ever just let something go?

"He was sitting alone, and I didn't see any of my friends around. So, I sat next to him and he invited me." When I retold it, it just sounded kind of normal and a little stupid I was looking into it.

"Why'd you sit next to him?" Geez, why is he giving me the third degree?

"Because I didn't see anyone else around. Why do you keep questioning me? It's annoying." I complained. At this point we were out the door walking to the subway.

"It's just weird. That's all." Thankfully Dan stopped the questions. The whole subway ride I was nervous thinking about this party. 'How many people would be there? Would it be a ragger, or a get just a get together? Pleas God, let it be a ragger. How pathetic would it look like if I was the only one there sitting by myself when everybody else was hooking up?

By the time we got to the party it was in full swing. Thank God it's a ragger. People were dancing, and drinking, and just having fun. People were with their significant other, and some people were with their friends. I saw a couple of my friends hanging out by the giant fire pit. "See ya." I said to Dan and started to walk away.

"No drinking," Dan grabbed my arm before I could I get too far. "I don't want to explain a drunk Jenny to dad." Dan used his stern voice.

"Fine, fine. I won't drink." I started to walk away. "That much." I added when I was out of arms reach. I turned to see Dan shake his head disapprovingly and make his way over to his friends.

As I walked toward my friends I noticed Nate and Blair holding hands and talking to Chuck, Chuck date, Serena and her date. Nate was out of the conversation, he wasn't paying a attention. Apparently, I caught his eye because when he saw me he waved and motioned for me to stay where I am. I obliged. Nate excused himself and made his way over with a red plastic party cup in hand.

"I see you made it." Nate smiled at me; I felt butterflies in my stomach but brushed them off.

"Yes I have, and I see you were right about the beer." I had a sudden surge of confidence and took the red cup from his hand and drank from it. Nate seemed to like my confidence because his eyes seemed amused.

"Would I lie to you?" Nate asked a rhetorical question, I know he would but I decided to play along.

"I don't know, would you?" I asked in a flirty tone and took another sip. Nate defiantly liked this flirty side of me because he smiled and took a sip of the beer.

"Of course not." Nate said and handed my back the beer.

"Good to know." I gave a little wink and walked away, cup in hand. I smiled to myself and turned around a little to look at Nate, but still continued to walk. Nate was looking back at me smiling slightly then walked back to his group, which Dan has now joined.

When I reached my group of friends, which included Eric, Vanessa, Agnes, a guy named Tony who was cute, and another guy named Max. Vanessa and Max were older than me, but Eric, Agnes, and Tony were my age. Tony had shaggy dirty blond hair and light brown eyes, he's well built, and tall.

"I have this _auh-mazing _idea! You should totally join the modeling club at school! Max is the photographer, and I'm on which is a total plus, and you would be like the teachers favorite model! Everyone else would be jealous of you because, lets face it, your totally gorgeous, and it would be so perfect for you!" Agnes exclaimed.

I don't know, I'll think about it." I responded smiling and adjusted my platinum blond bangs because they were poking my eyes.

"Yay! Oh, and what was up with you and Nate over there?" Agnes asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said shortly.

"Uh-huh. Then where'd you get the beer from?" She asked already knowing the answer.

I sighed in defeat, "I stole it from Nate." I said in a bored tone.

"You were totally flirting with him!" Agnes yelled causing people to look over at us.

"I was not!"

"I don't blame you, he _is_ insanely hot. But steeling your arch enemies boyfriend, that's ballsy." Agnes rambled on and on, but I stopped listening.

"I'm not stealing him! Even if I tried I couldn't." I said looking down slightly.

"And why not?" Agnes asked a bit annoyed.

"Um, for one, Blair would kill us for even talking about Nate. 2, he would never like me because I'm too young and I'm Dan's little sister." I explained.

"Excuses, Excuses. Anyway, if you don't want Nate I have someone else for you," Agnes pulled over Tony and pushed him towards me. "Jenny, why don't you and Tony go and have some fun."

"Cool with me." Tony said and gave me a small smile.

"Sure." I smiled back. Tony took my hand and led me away.

"So how was your first day?" Tony asked as we walked away from the group, still holding hands. It was a little awkward since I just met him today, but I played it cool.

"It was fine. The teachers seemed okay and I didn't get a lot of homework." I said.

"Lets go get refills." Tony suggested.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked slightly playful.

"What? I-I-I-" Tony stuttered looking flustered.

"I'm kidding! Haha, you should of seen you face!" I laughed.

"Not funny." Tony said with a serious face. I guess he can't take a joke.

"Uh, okay… lets get those refills." I said awkwardly and we walked over to the keg.

"I see my friend, I'm gonna go say hi. I'll be right back." Tony said then walked away.

"Okay." I said to myself and tried to get my own beer from the keg, but I couldn't get enough strength. I probably looked like an idiot, but I am determined.

"Need some help?" A sexy voice said from behind me.

"If it's not to much trouble." I said kiddingly.

"Of course not." Nate said and worked the keg.

"Just for the record, I could of totally gotten that if I had more time." I said and took a sip.

"Right sure you could of." Nate said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Are you getting my little sister drunk?" A voice said.

We turned to see Dan standing there with Vanessa.

"Sorry dude, she was just having trouble with the keg." Nate responded.

"And this is only my second drink, I'm not drunk." I defended.

"Whatever." Dan said then went back to his drink and conversation with Vanessa.

I looked around and saw that some of the people were making out, including Dan and Vanessa. Great, we were in the make out area. I rocked back on my heels and probably looked awkward.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Nate asked.

"Hmm," I pretended to think. "Sure, why not?" I said and we walked towards the woods. "This isn't the part where you murder me, is it?" I joked.

"Of course not. This is just a moon light walk through the woods." Nate said.

"This is either something that you do with a girlfriend as an excuse to have sex, or the part in the movie where the love sick boy and girl go to the woods for a romantic night and get killed." I said.

"Well, it's not the first one. If it were I'm pretty sure your brother and dad would kill me. So the second option, which would you rather be killed by, Michael Myers, Jason, or Freddie Kruger?" Nate asked. He wasn't completely repulsed by the first option but he changed the subject.

"Let's see. Michael Myers is kind of an idiot so not him. Then Jason annoys me and his movies weren't that scary so…. Freddie." I declared.

"Wait! What! How is Michael Myers an idiot! And how does Jason annoy you?" Nate exclaimed.

"Uh, that one guy, what's his name? Loomis! That Loomis guy always gets him, but he escapes. He never get who he goes after, and this just really annoys me, but he wasn't in the third movie! The third movie was just plain stupid. Jason, I don't know why, he just annoys me." I rambled on.

"Maybe it's his paper thin hair that like to disappear from time to time." Nate joked.

"Yes! That's so true! I never even noticed that before!" I yelled, "Do you know where we are?" I asked as the music from the party started to fade.

"Yeah, were almost there. It's just a little bit farther." Nate pointed in the direction we were going.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Nate smirked.

We walked in silence for like fifteen minute, the only thing that broke the silence was that I tripped. Nate's arms wrapped around me and kept me from falling. I looked up in to his dazzling blue eyes then down to his lips. He did the same.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. Nate shook his head and lifted me up. I was pressed against his chest and he held my waist.

"Anytime," Nate whispered. He was leaning in just the tiniest bit but reality crashed in around us. Nate cleared his throught and spoke, "Uh, it's getting late. I think it's time we get back." Nate's voice came out a little unsteady.

"Yeah." I blushed as we headed back.

**Authors Note**

So how'd you like this chapter? It's part 1 of 2 so part 2 will be coming soon. Reviews make chapter longer, better and faster!

-Caitlin


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Sorry it took so long for me to update! My compute kept freezing! So here's chapter three. I don't own Gossip Girl or any characters.

Enjoy.

We were walking out of the woods, I was looking at the ground because I was too embarrassed to look into his eyes. How stupid was I to think he would like me? Of coarse he was pulled away, he's too years older and has a girlfriend.

"I better get back to my friends, they are probably wondering where I'm at." I mumbled and walked away. I saw Eric and Agnes talking to Tony and when I reached them Tony had a pissed expression Eric and Agnes had a knowing expression.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You tell us." Eric demanded, I gave him a confused look. Agnes took out her phone and a Gossip Girl blast was on the screen.

_**Spotted, little J and Nate walking out if the woods. Is that a guilty expression on little J or what? Is Nate going after the innocent one now, I guess she isn't so innocent anymore. In the woods, I expected more from you Jenny. What will Dan and Blair think?**_

_**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**_

My eyes widened as I read the blast. I was well aware of the eyes on me, and the jealous looks I got from girls.

"You ditch me to go sleep with some guy in the woods! What's your problem?" Tony yelled.

"Last time I checked you were the one who ditched me! And we didn't hook up!" I yelled back. He walked away looking ready to punch some one.

"I so totally new you two liked each other! You are terrible at lying." Agnes said. , I just gave her a look that said 'not now'. I looked up to see Dan yelling at Nate. I ran/walked over to them.

"What's your problem man! She's fifteen!" Dane yelled.

"We didn't do anything! We went for a walk!" Nate said back.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So Jenny, what's "walk" code for? Huh? B.j, oral, making out, or is it just a booty call?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Nothing! How could you think I would do something like that!" I yelled at him. Who does he think I am? Just some slut that would give it up for free?

"He goes threw like 5 girls every month Jenny! Why wouldn't he go for you? You're just another girl to cross off the list. You mean nothing to him." Dan said. That brought tears to my eyes. Its not exactly easy hearing the guy you like, possibly love, you mean nothing to him, major news flash.

"Don't talk to your sister like that, and don't you dare say she's just another name on the list! I would never go there man." Not exactly an 'I love you' but it'll do for now.

"Yeah right, I'm sure you wanted to get in her pants for a while now. You just wanted to put in time, to make her fall for you, then you were going to rip her heart out." Dan accused, all right this is getting out of hand.

"Look Dan nothing happened, and he wouldn't do that to me. We're friends." I said trying to cool him off.

"Why are you defending him? He's just using you! Since when were you two friends?" Dan asked lowering hid voice.

"I'm telling the truth, and who keeps track of when you become friends with someone." I shot back.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Dan marched away, Nate and I were left with people watching us.

"Let's get out of here, I'll take you home." Nate said and ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"It's ok, you don't have to. Besides, what will people think." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not letting you go off into the city by yourself," Nate said with a 'duh' tone in his voice. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Nate's gaze drifted to Blair and boy, does she look mad. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. That's exactly what I need, the most popular girl in school hating me because she thinks I slept with her boyfriend. Well, this officially blows.

I waited for about 15 minutes for Nate to come back over; when he did he looked just as mad a Blair. They were so quiet, I almost forgot that they were talking. Nate put his hand on my back leading me to the car. We walked in silence and he opened up the door for me. His driver was, well, driving so we were in the back together. After 10 minutes our phones went off at the same time. I looked at my phone and another Gossip Girl blast was there, 'who's she ruining now?' I thought.

_**Round 2 little J? Who knew you had it in you ;)**_

_** Xoxo**_

_** Gossip Girl**_

"Not again." I whined.

"Son of a bitch." Nate said sharply.

"Doesn't she ever quit?" I turned my phone off and threw it in my bag. "She just gets on my nerves SO much! She gets into everybody's and has no respect for other peoples feelings." I yelled.

"Hey calm down," Nate spoke softly and cupped my face with his hands. We were so close together my heart skipped a beat. "Gossip Girl is just a low life person who doesn't have anything better to do with her time." Nate said trying to calm me down. We stayed in that position until…..

**Authors Note**

**Sorry it's short but I wasn't sure if I wanted them to kiss or not. SO comment whether you want them to kiss or not. **

**-Caitlin **


	4. Car Ride

**Authors Note**

**Alrighty, not everybody voted so I just kinda winged it. Hope you like this chapter it's short because I want to finish it because I'm going on vacation soon and I got inspired so I wrote! I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

** Nate's lips were soft against mine. We weren't moving, just savoring the feeling of each other. Well, I was. I felt like I was on cloud nine, like I'm the only girl who matters. His lips were on mine for a good 7 seconds, he gently pulled away and looked at me.**

** "Jenny…" Nate said but I cut him off.**

** "Don't say it, I know. Just save me the whole 'I got caught up in the moment and it meant nothing.' Don't worry, I get it." I ran my hands through my hair just so I don't have to look in to his beautiful blue eyes.**

"**I wasn't going to say that, but I don't know what to do about this. About us." Nate admitted.**

"**I don't know either. I don't exactly have that much experience; I mean this is all so new to me. I've never felt this way before." I slowly looked into his eyes and sucked in my breath. **

** I've never seen them so blue, so intense. They were looking so intently at me like I was his only care in the world.**

** "Maybe we could try this, do it in secret or something. I just never felt this way about anyone and I think maybe it could be something good and I don't want to pass this up. I-I don't know about you but I-I want to give this, give us, a shot." It's not my best skill, telling how I'm feeling, but I think I did ok. **

**I shyly looked up at Nate; he had a small smile on his face. We stayed silent for a few moments before Nate spoke.**

** "I want to try this too." Nate pushed his lips on mine and it was the best feeling ever.**

** Our kiss was passionate and raw like everything that was building up to it was like a movie. I was on air and I couldn't feel any better. I moved so I was sitting on Nate's lap. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.**

** By the time we reached my house Nate's one hand was under my shirt and his other hand was running up and down my thigh. Nate's shirt was unbuttoned and I was ogling his perfect six-pack. **

** I looked out the window and saw my apartment.**

** "Nate, this is my stop." I smiled and moved aside.**

** "This ended up being a good night." Nate smirked and buttoned up his shirt. **

** That's when I realized it. Nate has a girlfriend, Blair. And she hates me. **

** "Uh Nate? What about Blair?" I asked dread washing threw me.**

** "Shit. We don't tell her and stick to what we decided." Nate said sure of himself.**

** "Are you sure? I don't want to put pressure on you." I told him.**

** "Yes. Jenny I want to do this." Nate said and kissed my forehead.**

** "Ok, I guess I better go." I smiled and gave him one last kiss before I left.**

** That night I went to bed smiling. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

I'm trying to make this chapter a long chapter. Hope you liked the last chapter and this one Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Gossip Girl or of the characters.

Enjoy.

As I walked into school everybody was staring at me. This isn't what I need right not. Not only is Dan mad at me I have to keep watching my back to see if Blair is coming at me with a knife.

I hate this feeling.

The feeling of eyes on you. Watching your every move, watching you as you walk as you talk to people as you do anything! I hate it more than anything and everything. It's so unsettling having people stare at you, you need to watch your every step. Hoping not to screw up, hoping not to offend people. You need to be perfectly normal, like nothing different happened.

That's how I'm going to have to act. Now that Nate and me are together, I'm going to have to be acting normal. Like I'm not in with someone I shouldn't even be talking to. Like I'm not thinking about him every second of every day. Like I don't feel amazingly great.

Like I'm not in love.

I smiled a little I'm in love.

We may of only mad it official last Nate, but I've known Nate almost for almost four years. This is the first time I've ever felt like this. It's a fantastic feeling. I couldn't be happier about it. I don't want to feel any other way, or about any other person.

I thought about Nate all through first and second period. I thought about Nate during my English test, during my Social Studies debate, during the speech my teacher gave, and during everything.

"Hey Jenny! Wait up!" someone shouted from behind me. Turned and saw Eric jogging up to me.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"You're in a good mood today." Eric noted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I continued to smile.

"Um, maybe because Blair has been plotting revenge because you made her look like an idiot." Eric explained.

"Uh-uh-uh I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to spoil my good mood." I covered my ears.

"So tell me exactly what has you in this oh so good mood." Eric asked.

"If I tell you, you have to _swear not_ to tell anybody else. Not even Agnes, you know she's a loud mouth," I explained and stuck out my pinky which he took with his and nodded his head. "Nate and I, we kind of… how do I put this? We're sort of in a secret relationship… Now before you judge I just want to explain. We were in his car and one thing led to another and we kissed, but we both have feelings for each other so we decided to try us out. I assume you get why we need to jeep it a secret." I told Eric. I braced myself for his disapproval.

"Finally! I thought you to would never get together. It's really about time. I thought you'd never stop pinning after him. I' just glad you made your move before I made it for you." Eric smiled and I hugged him.

"You're the best friend ever! I got to go to science before kills me. See ya later!" I yelled as I ran towards my science class.

The art teacher lets us out early for lunch since we weren't so talkative today. There were only a few people in the outside lunch area. One of them was Nate. I smiled to myself and made my way over.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hello Jenny. Want to go somewhere a little more… private?" Nate suggested and smiled.

"Of coarse I would." I smiled and got up.

Nate led me to a hill that was just close enough to the school to see when people go in, but just far enough so people wont se us. Nate sat down and I sat on his lap.

"There's probably something I should tell you," I started and Nate cocked an eyebrow. "I told Eric about us. Before you say anything, I would trust Eric with my life and I know he wont tell a soul about us." I gave Nate my best puppy dogface.

"If you trust him, I trust him." Nate smiled at me and gave me a kiss. The sweet kiss led to a passionate make out session.


End file.
